Such signal generators are already known in the art, e.g. from the book "PULSE, DIGITAL, AND SWITCHING WAVEFORMS" by MILLMAN and TAUB, edited by McGRAW-HILL, 1965, pp. 647 to 649, (Sec. 17-13: CHOPPER AMPLIFIERS).
In this known generator, the frequency spectrum of the output signal is dependent on the frequency spectrum of both the input and the chopper signals since it contains mixing products of the constituent frequencies of these signals.